


Chemistry

by markgeollli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nothing serious, have fun, inspired by a lot of au threads on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgeollli/pseuds/markgeollli
Summary: Some random kid kept jumping Jaemin's fence for several days to pet his dog and to Jaemin's surprise, it was the new, cute guy from chemistry class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a lot of AU's on Twitter. Hope you all enjoy. :)

**Jaemin**

The day was a cold, but also a not so cold, zero degrees Celsius. It was warm enough for preppy, intelligent, high school sophomore Na Jaemin to wear only his baby blue with a hint of grey sweater vest over his white, ironed to be as straight as paper, button up shirt, with a plain black-tie underneath. All of this was complemented by black jeans and old-school Vans, just so that Jaemin wasn’t too flashy, because when was Na Jaemin not flashy.

There are the usual high school stereotypes that consume everyone’s collective mindsets, i.e. the jocks, the nerds, the goths, et cetera. However, Jaemin’s academy was quite different in respects to the whole stereotype system that plagued various schools across the nation and across the planet. Jaemin was a whiz and an intelligent student who was quite adored by his classmates and teachers. Yes, he was a nerd, and yes, he was quite geeky and dorky at times, but he got away with it by being gifted with the visuals of the god(s) above as well as having a honey-filled personality that everyone was fond of. His sense of fashion also contrasted the entire nerd stereotype that everyone could instantly picture in their minds and Jaemin made sure that every outfit he wore was planned according to the aesthetic that epitomized his entire persona: preppy, fashionable, and intelligent.

As he walked the hallways of the academy, he waved at his friends, giving them the sweet, toothy smile that everyone loved.

“Hey! Nana!” Jaemin’s upperclassmen friend Johnny exclaimed from the locker area of the hallway. Jaemin smiled at him and made his way over. Johnny was part of the football team and he crammed desperately towards the end of first quarter to pass his Algebra II mid-term.

“Johnny! How’s it going?” Jaemin said happily as he took Johnny’s hand into his own firmly and proceeded to bump his shoulder into the other’s.

“You are literally a life saver,” Johnny said, his face flushed with relief. “I passed that mid-term!”

“See, I told you that you were gonna be fine,” Jaemin said, mirroring his older friend’s relief.

“But that’s not the end of it,” Johnny said, reaching into his bag. Jaemin waited eagerly to see what was going to happen next. “I got a ninety-four percent of all damn grades! You are like, the math genius, I respect you. Thanks for tutoring me.”

“You know what, don’t mention it. It was fun,” Jaemin said, ending the conversation and waving goodbye at Johnny. He smiled proudly as he continued walking through the crowded high school hallway as he made his way to his second class of the day, listening to the interesting lesson of covalent bonds that his teacher prepared for the entire class.  
_____

After a long day of learning and jamming new knowledge into his brain, Jaemin rode the bus home. He scrolled through his cell phone, looking through his text messages like any other teenager would when they’re bored. He received some messages from his group chat comprised of his best friends: Chenle and Donghyuck. The three of them were alike in many aspects; they all came from intelligent, well-off families that influenced their preppy attitudes and intelligent minds. On the way home, the three friends had a conversation on their group chat about how Chenle was falling in love with his classmate Jisung. Chenle didn’t have enough courage to confess his feelings let alone tell his parents that he was falling for someone who wasn’t really excelling in school, as his parents expected anyone who had relations with their son to be doing so.

Donghyuck: You know you don’t have to tell your parents yet, right?

Chenle: I know, but I feel guilty, alright? It’s standard procedure in my family. I’m just lucky enough that my parents are accepting of this kind of relationship.

Jaemin: Okay, okay. But why are you so nervous? You said yourself that they won’t mind you liking a boy.

Chenle: I’ve said this already! He’s… How the hell do I say this?

Donghyuck: He’s below average.

Chenle: Don’t say that!

Donghyuck: What?! It’s true.

Chenle: Just ‘cause it’s true doesn’t mean you should go around blurting it out.

Donghyuck: Alright, alright! Calm down. It’s just me and Jaemin in this GC if you’ve already forgotten.

Jaemin: I’ve seen the kid around. He’s cute.

Chenle: Yeah, he is. And he’s mine. So, back off.

Jaemin: Just saying. Alright, though. The real question is aside from him being cute, why did you start falling for him anyway?

Chenle: Okay, for starters, have you seen his dancing skills? We have dance class together and holy crap, the guy is talented. Aside from that, he’s really sweet and kind and cute and he makes me giggly every time I think about him and he has this awkward side to him that I find SO FREAKING ADORABLE!

Donghyuck: Okay, now you’re gushing.

Jaemin: *sighs* What are we going to do with you, Lele? You’re obviously whipped.

Chenle: I know! And it’s bad!

Jaemin: Maybe you should just tell the guy already and maybe that’ll help you de-stress.

Chenle: AJNSJCWNALKJFN *SIGHS* Maybe you’re right...

Donghyuck: I found his Twitter account.

Chenle: HYUK! NO!

Jaemin laughed silently at his phone as the large, yellow school bus neared the bus stop across his house. Jaemin got down, putting his padded coat on, and briskly made his way home. As any high school student would do the moment they arrived at their house, he jumped into his bed without changing out of his uniform and fell into a sleep encouraged from overexertion from the tiring actions of sitting down in class and learning.  
And he slept until the winter sun began to set, setting the sky and earth in a beautiful, powerful orange. Jaemin was quite the deep sleeper, however, at exactly 6:21 PM, he was woken up by the sound of his dog barking excitedly for the fifth day in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeno**

The dog was right there, adorably wagging its tail from behind the fence of the large, two-story house. It was a Shiba-Inu, one of Jeno’s favorite breeds and it happily panted as it tilted its head to look at the curious, giddy boy. It mimicked Jeno’s smiley features, his toothy grin, his raised eyebrows, and his squinted eyes. Jeno fought his raging urge to climb the high fence that surrounded the mansion like complex to pet the cute creature that stared at him. It looked like it wanted to be petted and its adorable whimpers unlocked the door that held Jeno back from doing something that could get him arrested. Jeno propped back up into a standing position from the squat he was previously in, waving adoringly at the Shiba, and planted a foot on the wooden base of the fence, proceeding to gradually climb up the barrier.

The weather was sunny, and the temperature complemented the surroundings. Although it was still cold, the atmosphere was warm enough for Jeno to be out wandering around in the new neighborhood that he had recently moved to with his family. The snow-covered lawn of the mansion-like home awaited his feet to sink into them and as Jeno reached the top of the high-rise fence, he jumped off the wooden barrier and plopped down onto the soft surface of the snow-covered grass. The Shiba began to bark excitedly and Jeno tried to calm it down by hushing it.

“Hey!” Jeno exclaimed in a loud hushed voice. “Hey boy! How’re you?” Jeno pursed his lips affectionately and brushed his fingers through the fluffy coat of tan fur. The Shiba was excited to see him. “I told you that I’d be back.”

Jeno had been visiting this particular dog at this particular house for several days now. Jeno lived a few houses down and it was an easy walk (or jog when Jeno was excited) to get from there to here. Jeno reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of treats that he scavenged from the local pet store.

“Here, I got something for you.” Jeno held out his palm of dog treats for the Shiba to munch on. The dog excitedly and happily ate the bone-shaped dog treats that Jeno offered him. “Good boy. You’re so cute! I could take you with me to my house and we’d live happily ever after. But your owner wouldn’t like that, huh?” Jeno continued stroking the Shiba’s fur.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t like that,” a voice said softly from across the lawn. Jeno looked up in surprise and saw a boy standing in the snow not too far away from him, with his arms crossed.

“Oh, um,” Jeno began, unable to form the correct words. The boy laughed softly under his breath and began to walk forward. The Shiba saw his master and excitedly ran over to him.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you weren’t gonna do anything wrong,” the boy said. He squatted down and began to pet his dog. Jeno scratched his head and his face contorted with embarrassment.

“Sorry… for jumping your fence,” Jeno apologized. The boy waved him off, assuring him that it was fine.

“If I saw a dog as cute as mine, I’d want to jump a fence to pet him, too.” The boy smiled and Jeno noticed the way his eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun. “He’s cute, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” The two boys stood there in silence for a moment, Jeno watching the other pet his dog repeatedly. “My name is J-Jeno, by the way.” Jeno was nervous for some reason and began to fumble over his words.

“Nice to meet you, J-Jeno,” the boy smirked at him.

“J-just Jeno,” Jeno replied, anxiousness creeping through the words he spoke.

“I know,” the boy laughed. “I’m just playing. I’m Jaemin.” Jaemin extended his hand for Jeno to shake. Jeno walked forward and took Jaemin’s into his. It was warm and soft and Jeno wanted to hold it in his for longer than they did. “Do you go to my school?”

“Depends which one,” Jeno said, curiously.

“The one down the street. The big, three, story campus? Sound familiar?” Jaemin asked. Jeno nodded.

“Yeah, I do. What grade are you in?” Jeno shifted and swayed awkwardly, trying to carry out the conversation he was now having with this handsome boy.

“I’m a sophomore. You?” Jaemin was now looking at Jeno at eye level as he got up from his squat, letting his dog roam around the lawn.

“Same.” Jeno’s one worded reply made his awkwardness much more prominent than it was previously.

“How come I never see you around?” Jaemin asked, not sensing the awkwardness. Jeno could feel how comfortable Jaemin was with keeping conversations interesting.

“Oh, I just moved here. I live a couple of houses down. The two-story, brick house.”

“Ah, okay. Yeah, my parents told me that a family moved in recently.” The lights of the house sprung to life as the sun fully set. Jeno checked his watch: 6:45 PM.

“Jaemin?!” a female voice from inside the house called. “Come inside! Dinner is almost ready!”

“My mom,” Jaemin clarified for Jeno. “I should head inside. Nice meeting you, Jeno.” Jaemin extended his hand once more and took Jeno’s into his, firmly shaking his hand. Jeno’s heart did somersaults upon feeling Jaemin’s softness and warmness once more. He didn’t know why and what he was feeling at the moment, but he just allowed himself to feel the flurry of emotions and feelings rush in.

“I should go home, too. My mom is probably looking for me. Nice meeting you, Jaemin. I’ll see you in school” Jeno smiled, allowing himself to let go of the initial, one-sided awkwardness he felt for this calm and safeness he felt in Jaemin’s presence. Jaemin smiled back.

“You can just take the front gate if you want. Charlie! Say bye to Jeno!” The Shiba, whose name was apparently Charlie, ran over and barked excitedly at Jeno. Jaemin waved at his new friend as he made his way back home. Once Jeno was out of sight, Jaemin ran back into the house, past his mother who was setting the kitchen table, up to his room where his phone was and began texting his friends through a haze of a series of emotions that he tried his best to bottle up during his encounter with the extremely cute dog-enthusiast, Jeno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaemin**

Jaemin grabbed his phone from laying on top of the covers of his unmade bed and immediately pulled up the group chat and sent a message to his two friends.

Jaemin: URGENT!

Donghyuck replied almost immediately. Jaemin frantically typed with his fingers shaking, not knowing what to do.

Donghyuck: Oh no. What happened?

Jaemin: Okay, so, story time.

Donghyuck: Here we go. Where the hell is Lele?

Jaemin: Should I wait? Or…

Donghyuck: Well, you’re going to have to repeat yourself later on when he finally responds, so…

Jaemin: Damn. You’re right. *sighs*

Donghyuck: That kid is probably texting Jisung or something. CHENLE WHERE ARE YOU?!

Jaemin: UGHGUGHUINFJSNJKLND

After about five minutes of waiting, Chenle finally replies to Jaemin’s urgency.

Chenle: I’M HERE I’M HERE WHAT IS HAPPENING

Donghyuck: About freakin’ time.

Chenle: Hey, I was doing something important, alright.

Donghyuck: Like what? Texting Jisung?

Chenle: You mind your own business. And yes, I was actually.

Donghyuck: You see! I was right! @Nana

Jaemin: OKAY OKAY! ENOUGH ABOUT JISUNG! I AM IN A SITUATION OF LIFE OR DEATH!

Donghyuck: Like viral disease life or death or boy/girl crush life or death?

Jaemin: WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Donghyuck: Alright, first step you take, Nana, is to take your caps lock off.

Chenle: What is going on?!

Jaemin: Sorry, sorry. Okay, so, I was sleeping and then I heard my dog barking and then I looked out my window.

Chenle: WAS CHARLIE DOG-NAPPED?!

Jaemin: NO! Just. Be. Quiet. Lele.

Chenle: *sends zipped mouth emoji*

Jaemin: So, I looked out my window and I saw some guy petting Charlie and feeding him and I went down to see how the guy got into my yard. Turns out he jumped my fence.

Donghyuck: Damn, is this gonna turn into Criminal Minds?

Jaemin: Then I went outside, and I saw the guy and it’s the new guy from chemistry class!

Donghyuck: OHOHOHOHOHO

Jaemin: I KNOW! I played it off cool and whatever, acting like I haven’t seen him around school.

Chenle: I need a name! What’s his name?

Jaemin: His name is Jeno and he really likes Charlie and oh my god is this fate because I feel like this is fate.

Donghyuck: Jaemin, you’re planning to major in science, you don’t believe in fate.

Jaemin: You’re right. But still! The cutie was in my yard! Petting Charlie! And he looked into my eyes! And I acted all confident and crap! And his hand was soft and warm!

“Jaemin! Dinner is done! What are you doing?” Jaemin’s mother called from down stairs. Jaemin groaned in frustration.  
“Yeah mom! I’m coming! One second!” Jaemin shouted back. He continued texting the group chat.

Jaemin: I’ll continue this story later. My mom is calling me for dinner.

Donghyuk: Should I look for his Twitter account, too?

Jaemin: NO! Or… do whatever you want, Hyuk.

Donghyuck: Hehehehehe

Chenle: By the way, I told Jisung that I like him.

Donghyuck: YOU WHAT?!

Jaemin: NAH! YOU GUYS ARE PUTTING THIS CONVERSATION ON HOLD UNTIL I GET BACK FROM DINNER!

Chenle: Fine!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeno

The footsteps that resonated on the concrete pavement were soon muffled by the gradual piling up of snow as the weather turned from a clear starry indigo to a cloudy, snowy overcast. The snowflakes descended from the sky as Jeno made his way back home quickly, feeling the obvious temperature drop in the air. Jeno frantically searched for his cellphone in his coat pocket and opened up the group chat he was in with his two friends from his hometown: Mark and Renjun.

_Jeno: GUYS!_

It took a while for everyone to respond to Jeno’s urgent text. He tapped his foot in the snow, waiting for his friends to help him in his time of need. He continued to briskly walk home, approaching the two-story, brick building in which his family resided in. Finally, Renjun replied.

_Renjun: Why the all caps?_

_Mark: ???_

_Jeno: Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but…_

_Renjun: But…_

_Jeno: The cute dog picture I sent a while back?_

_Mark: Yeah, the cute Shiba._

_Jeno: WELL… the owner is actually that guy I’ve been telling you guys about! The guy in chem!_

_Renjun: What in the world…_

_Jeno: I know! His name is Jaemin!_

_Mark: WAIT! How did you meet the guy? Was it in class?_

_Jeno: No! I hopped his fence._

_Renjun: YOU WHAT?!_

_Jeno: His dog was right there, and I brought it treats and the gate that I usually sneak in with was locked so I just climbed over._

_Mark: You are insane._

_Jeno: Yeah, okay. We know that. BUT JAEMIN!_

_Renjun: Yeah, yeah. The cutie from chem. We know, we know._

_Jeno: Renjun~_

_Renjun: What._

_Jeno: You’re not… jealous, are you?_

_Mark: PFFFFFT_

_Renjun: NO, I’M NOT_

_Jeno: Okay, good. Just checking *sends smirking emoji*_

_Mark: He’s totally jealous right now._

_Renjun: I’ve told the both of you idiots that I cherish Jeno’s friendship and I got over liking him, alright?_

_Mark: Mmhmm, sure._

_Renjun: I swear to god, Mark Lee._

_Mark: Okay, okay! Sorry. I still think you like Jeno, though._

_[Renjun has left the chat]_

_[Jeno added Renjun to the chat]_

_Jeno: Mark! You shut your mouth! I’m in a situation here, alright._

_Mark: Alright! Carry on. *sends laughing emoji*_

_Jeno: Anyways, I’ll see him in class tomorrow! There’s this huge test coming up and the whole class has been preparing like non-stop._

_Renjun: Sounds intense._

_Mark: I hate chemistry._

_Jeno: And I’m like not ready at all. But I know Jaemin is really good at chemistry from what I’ve seen in class. Maybe I can ask for his help…_

_Mark: Shoot your shot dude._

_Jeno: AAJHDBKJANK_

_Renjun: Why are you freaking out? You already have experience with these kinds of things._

_Mark: He’s referring to the time you asked him out, Jeno._

_Renjun: I swear to god Mark Lee, I will pull your jugular out._

_Mark: I dare you._

_Renjun: Just wait ‘til tomorrow, asshole._

_Mark: Hehehe love you <3_

_Jeno: Y’all are crackheads_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaemin**

The next day, Jaemin made his way to the chemistry classroom that was already bustling with noise and people, waiting for the clock to strike 9 AM and for class to begin. The air of the classroom was quite electrifying and had a different air to what the usual atmosphere of the class felt like. Jaemin made his way to the lab benches towards the left of the classroom where he usually sat and noticed that Jeno was seated next to his seat. His heart began to beat and his ears burst aflame into red and heat upon seeing Jeno’s sharp features – his high nose, his defined jaw, his styled hair – and soft features – the natural up tilt of his lips, his fluffy cheeks, his adorable eye smile… the adorable eye smile that now locked onto the frantic, wide eyes of the staring Jaemin. Jeno quickly broke the gaze, making things a little bit awkward. Jaemin laughed slightly and Jeno rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“Good morning,” Jaemin said. “Did you make it home safely last night?”

“Hey. Good morning,” Jeno said, his voice faltering a bit, emphasizing his nervousness. “Yeah, it was a bit cold, though.” Jeno looked at Jaemin sheepishly and giggled. Jaemin pouted.

“Well, you should make sure to bundle up. It would suck if you caught a cold,” Jaemin scolded softly.

“You’re right,” Jeno said timidly. There was a short pause and silence before Jeno said, “Sorry for jumping your fence.” 

“My dog is just too irresistible, it’s fine,” Jaemin laughed. Jeno laughed along with him. 

The class quieted down as their chemistry teacher, Mr. Kim entered the class. His features resembled that of a bunny and Jaemin always found him a little bit cute. 

“Good morning everyone. Settle down. We’ll be doing something interesting today,” Mr. Kim exclaimed from the front of the class, setting his bookbag down on his desk. The class was quite in anticipation for what was going to happen today during chemistry. Mr. Kim continued to speak. 

“As you know, the annual science fair is taking place here at our gymnasium in two months.” The class groaned, except for Jaemin, who was smiling and excited.

“Oh, please. It will be fun. Because I have an incentive. More on that later. For now, we need to pick our partners. Everyone will get one partner and the both of you will work on this science fair project together.”

The class burst into commontion and everyone was looking at each other, motioning that they were partners and securing their partnerships.

“Wait! This is not how things are going to work, guys. I have something special planned, you guys don’t get to choose who you’re going to work with,” Mr. Kim said, grinning. Once again, the class groaned. Jeno shuffled in his seat and looked at Jaemin, who was biting his nails – a bad habit that Jaemin did when he was nervous. Jaemin was nervous that he was going to get paired up with someone who was mediocre and would ruin his chances of winning the science fair, killing his win streak. 

“The way this is going to go is that each of you will get two vials – one vial with a certain chemical that, when mixed with another chemical in the other vial, will become a specific color. Mix your chemicals and find your partner with the same color.” Mr. Kim began the procedure of the passing around safety goggles and gloves to each student in class. 

Jaemin took the gloves and put them on and fastened his safety goggles securely over his eyes. He glanced over at Jeno, who was obviously struggling with his goggles. Jaemin laughed. Jeno was trying to tighten the straps so that they wouldn’t fall off his face. Jaemin found it endearing and he wanted to flail his arms from Jeno’s adorableness. 

“Um, Jeno. Your goggles…” Jaemin began to say.

“I got this. I got this,” Jeno said, determined.

‘Let me… Let me help. Jeno, they’re upside down,” Jaemin said, holding back his laugh. He reached over, took Jeno’s hands and placed them away from his face, took his goggles off, and put them back on right side up so that they weren’t lopsided. 

“Oh,” Jeno said shyly. “I knew that.” Jaemin laughed at the smiley eyed boy. Mr. Kim was walking around the classroom, examining everyone put on their safety equipment in the proper manner. Once everyone was finished, he began passing the vials around to everyone.

“Okay, I want everyone to mix their chemicals at the same time. Yes, I know, I’m being dramatic. But that’s what makes me the fun chemistry teacher. Unlike Mr. Qian’s chemistry class but you didn’t hear that me.” Everyone laughed and “ooh’d” at the sly remark that Mr. Kim made. “Anyway! I’ll count to three. And everyone pour the vial marked #1 into the vial marked #2. Okay? Ready? One… two… three.”

In unison, the class picked up vial #1 and poured the clear chemical into vial #2, which was also clear. But once the first clear chemical met the second, the cloud of color bloomed at the initial touch. Everyone gasped in amaze as they watched the colorful, vibrant cloud emerge in their vials. Jaemin’s vial was now a bright, neon green which, when he held up to the light, illuminated slightly. 

He looked around the classroom to see who his partner was. He saw purples and blues and reds, but no neon green, until-

“Hey! Jaemin!” Jeno said. Jaemin looked at the cute boy seated next to him holding an illuminated vial of neon green liquid and his heart skyrocketed.


End file.
